the new kyle
by THEBOSS101
Summary: a new boy comes to south park will he replace Kyle stan's best friend read and find out the first chapter is not the best i just had to start it if any ideas let me know
1. Chapter 1

New best friend

I don't own south park or anything at all but the plot sorry for the grammar mistakes I am not a expert I am just using the grammar check thing but anyway I hope you enjoy and r/r sorry if it's to close together not good at spacing it out

kyle's point of view

''man I hate school I thought as a walked to the bus stop but some good has happened this summer

butter's and cartman became best friends so butter's doesn't cry so much and cartman spends all his time with butter's so butter's won't get jealous it's gets real when butter's gets jealous I mean real real

he turn's into another person kenny's dad struck gold and now there rich also stan said there would be a

new student anyway I see the bus stop ''hey you guy's'' I said kenny muffled hey stan said hi and

cartman looked away while butters gave me a angry look as if he wanted to hit me just then anther kid

came but he looked just like me! he even talked like me ''hi dudes my name is lyle'' what that isn't

even a name I thought just then the bus pulled up we all got on three people per seat the bus diver said

stan sat down just as I went to set next to him lyle sat there ''umm that is my seat'' lyle stood up and said ''just sit here dude ''no I want to sit there'' I said ''why'' he asked which made me angry ''because I alway's sit there'' I yelled everyone looked at me he started to cry ''kyle that was mean'' stan said as he looked at me disappointed ''but he'' I tried to explaine but was stopped by ''say your sorry'' wendy said I hate her umm ''I am sorry'' just then the driver yelled at us ''get off my bus children your at school geeeet ouuut''we all got off man I hate that lyle kid and if he steals stan from from me I will gut him like a fish

AT SCHOOL

I went to my locker and opened it to get my books but as I opened it I saw a note it said ''met me in the bathroom kyle I have something to tell you'' I was confused to what that ment went anyway on my way to the bath room wendy came up to me ''oh you going to to go yell at some babies no killer kyle'' she said trying to be funny I just keep walking once I arrived in the bathroom I saw some one lyle ''what do you want lyle'' oh kyle you know what I wasn't'' but I didn't ''no I don't tell me'' I asked in a angry voice he was really working my nerves ''kyle for a long time I have been watching you steal my best friend'' he said that confused me ''what are you alking about lyle'' you will know soon enough'' he said walking out what I though then the bell rung I jguess I will find out soon but he better stay away from stan or he dies slowly.

Well what do you think this is my first chapter story and south park story I hope you like it if you have any ideas let me know or anyway I can improve this story please tell me I hope you enjoy r/r thanks for reading


	2. not so friendly lunch

Still don't own south park sorry it took so long I wasn't going to finish it since I figured the story was bad but I diced to anyway enjoy r/r

kyle's pov

I walked out of class after a long half a day of ''learning'' (or learning thing's I already know).I was upset because I still had to get though about 3 more hours because it was only lunch. it felt like I was in there forever. I saw Stan come out of class with that lyle kid I was still wondering what he meant in the bathroom earlier oh well I guess I will ask him.

''hey kyle what up.'' he said with a smile he was so awesome.

''nothing much.'' I replied I wasn't sure if I should tell stan what lyle said.

''hey kyle'' lyle said with a evil grin men I hate this guy.

''hey lyle.'' I said trying to pretend don't want to slowly pull of his mom skin and beat his dad to a plup while he watches the dip him in gasoline then set a match and laugh evilly.

''hey you guy's want to come sit with us.'' I heard Kenny say I looked over as stan said yeah and made a jester for me and lyle to follow.

''hold on we will be there in 1 sec.'' I said as stan sat with kenny and Craig and tweek and butter's and cartman.

''lyle can I talk to you in the bathroom.'' I asked he gave me a evil grin and started to walk to the bathroom.

when we finally got there lyle looked at me in a evil way turned around and laugh man I hate him.

''okay lyle what is your deal.'' I asked raising a brow.

''dude what are you talking about'' he asked as if he didn't know but then he laughted and made another evil grin he was really getting on my nerves

''you know when you said kyle for a long time I have been watching you steal my best friend'' I said trying to remember what he said I hate him so much I can't explain it in words

''oh you mean that I told you you will see soon now I will go back to stan bye'' he said and walked out evilly. What does he mean how will he show me and what does stan have to do with it and why did his parent's name him that stupid name.

back at lunch

I went to lunch. when I got there guess who was sitting next to stan lyle of course that kid needs to back off or I will back him off with my fist. so i in walked over there and saw that there where no seat's stan looked at me.

''sorry kyle there are no seat's left over hear but you can seat over there.'' he said pointing to the table with the geek's.(sorry I made them up I could not think of any other one's really hated) I coud not believe Stan of all people was going to make me seat with the geeks maybe he is not that awesome after all.

''ha ha look stan just hurt the jew's felling.''that fat piece of crap cartman said I hate him almost as much as I hate lyle.

''shut up cartman leave him alone how many times do have to tell you.'' stan said defending me which made me happy know he cared .

''okay okay chill'' cartman said he is scared of stan after that time he hit me and blacked my eye. stan made him not only go to the hospital he made him bag for me to forgive him it was so funny.

I walked over to the geeks table where the head geek greeted me he was so ugly

''hello fellow geek'' he said who was he talking too I am not a geek.

''I am not a geek.'' I said then I tried to set down but the geek leader moved there and stopped me

''hey I was going to seat there'' I said angry

''only geeks can seat here'' he said in a rude and uppity voice

I waked away as they laughed I found a empty table near the back of the cafeteria and sat. I could not really hear them but I could see them laughing,mocking me. I watched for about 10-15 minutes before trying to take a bit out of my tuna sandwich. When I went to take a bit the bell rung. Great now I have to go to class angry and hungry they cut out recesses because of budget cut's which suck's but oh well I just hope class is quick. Oh and as for lyle if he thinks he can take stan away from me he has got another thing coming.

Okay I tried to make more feeling's in to this one and I think I will edit the beginning and fix some grammar and make it better I hope you enjoy if i keep getting review's I will keep writing the story sorry about the first chapter tell your friend's and stuff bye r/r sorry for any grammar mistakes


	3. the walk home

I still don't own south park as usual thanks for all the nice feedback I really am happy people like it because I stopped writing because I though they were really bad but you guy's gave me the confidence to keep going thanks r/r enjoy

kyle's pov

Finally the long school day is over. I can go home and take a well deserved nap after sitting in class hearing m'kay all day since our teacher left early substituted m'kay. oh god now I am saying it. oh well here comes stan.

''hey kyle.'' he asked with a half smile as he walked up to me mean he is so cute.

''hey stan.'' I said haply since I did not see that fake lyle kid with him. now I can finally talk to him.

''hey you guy's.'' oh no just my luck here comes lyle getting on my nerves. I am trying to talk to my buddy how dear he inveterate my conversation my baby I will kill him kill him dead .

'hey lyle.'' stan said smiling just as lyle walked up to us I hate him.

''hey you guy's I am having a sleep over I was wondering if you and kyle would come my mom said I need to make friend and you can bring who ever you want all are welcome''

''sure I will come,how about you kyle?'' stan asked me I looked at him in the eyes I did not want to go but I have to for the sake of my friendship

''sure when is it?'' I asked with a fake smile.

''tonight at 7:00pm but it's okay to be a little late just come before 12:00 am. my mom freaks when people come to late" he said smiling at stan and me. I hate it when he smile. it just look's to happy I want him to suffer.

''okay'' me and stan said at the same time. We always talk at the same time we fit so perfectly.

''okay that is my mom bye see you later.'' he said as he ran to his mom's car.

Me and stan started to walk him we walk in the same direction everyday. As we walked I started to think about why lyle would want me to come to his house. why does he keep saying I stole stan fom me stan has always m\been my best friend no one can take him away from me and was that lyle kide really his best friend before me I guess I should ask him now

''stan can I ask you something'' I asked as I turned to face stan so he would stop walking.

''sure kyle'' he replied softly in a bubbly voice

''umm did you have any best friend's before me'' asked nervous I wanted to be his 1 and only best friend

''no not any I can remember why?'' he said looking confused.

''no reason I was just curious.'' I said trying to hid my confusion

I spent the rest of the walk thinking about if I was alway's stan's only best friend then how could I have stole stan from him I am so confused I was snapped back to reality when I heard stan start talking.

''bye kyle see you at the sleep over later'' he sai waving and smiling as he began to walk I waved to as I walked in the door I saw my mom and Ike(he is only 1 in this because I don't really need him so I gave him the wrong age.) she was feeding him.

"hi sweety how was school'' as he asked smiling at me while ike spit out his food.

''it was okay mom'' I lied I had a horrible day but I don't want to lie to my mom.

''kyle I know when you are lying'' she said as she put ike in a play pen with a skeptical look on her face she was right she always know when I was lying.

''okay well something weird happened in school today'' I told her I was really hoping she would leave it at that

''what happened tell mommy talking might help.'' is hould have know she would want to well maybe she will give me some advice.

''well this new kid lyle told me that he was tried of seeing me steal ''his best friend'' and when I asked what he meant he said I will see later then he took my seat and I had to sit all alone after that asked me and stan to spend a night at his house.'' I explained she looked at me sat down and smiled

''kyle you and stan are best friend's and no one can take him from you.I highly bought stan would leave you for him. Lastly if stan is really your best friend he will stay with you no matter what.'' she said patting me on the head and smiling then going to make sandwich's. which I always eat after school. She was right stan would never leave me.

''your right mom can I go spend the night at lyle's house I just want to keep a close eye on him I don't trush him'' I said as she gave me the sandwich.

''sure yum yum cakes '' she sad as I started to eat.

When I finished I ran up the stair's to do my stupid week end homework. When I finished I decided to take a nap. But as I started to fall asleep I though if lyle want's to take stan away he has another thing coming.

The end

sorry this story has a lot of talking this part's Tell's you what day it is FRIDAY and that they are still 9-10 the next chapter will start pretty much the plot thanks to my wonderful fan's I decided to continue the story. Sorry if you fill the part where his mom made him sandwiches was stereotypical but I am a girl so take no offense. please continue to read r/r thanks for the support oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes. sorry for the bad chapter name only one I had


	4. getting there )

I still don't own this cartoon. i think this one is fairly good I just wanted to thank xStylennybuttmanx she is awesome and I just wanted to say thank you I dicced to make this chapter late at night (as tried as I am)so any grammar is do to lack of sleep. I NEVER SLEEP. Anyway r/r thanks

I woke up from my wonderful nap and look at the clock 10:00pm OH NO I better get there. i jump up and get out some random pair of night clothes(i anit got time to be matching night clothes and a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt to put on before I get home in a bag. i ran down the stair's.

''Bye mom bye dad.'' I said as I ran down the stair's and out the door. My brother must be sleep

''bye kyle'' my mom said as she waved good bye

I better hurry wait it's okay as long as it is before 12:00 so I might as well walk and think. As I walked so many question's went though my mind why does he want me to come to his house?why does he keep saying I will see soon? What will I see soon? I look up and see I am at his house. (kyle knows his house because before he moved stan said that the new kid was moving in next to him.) I knock on the door.

''hello'' a nice women comes to the door. It must be lyle's mom.

''hi lyle invited me here for a sleep over.'' I said in a polite way as angry as I was.

''oh come in'' she said moving over so I can come in. he had a very very nice house nice leather furniture and a nice big screen tv. how could a kid with such a nice house be so evil.

''the kid's are up stair's'' she said I started to walk up the stair's. i heard laughter from one of the room's so I thought it was his room I knocked.

''hold on'' yup it was lyle's room because it was his evil stupid voice. i heard them laugh as I heard a boom he must have fell. I wish he would fall out that window.

''yes oh kyle it is you well come in'' he said smiling at me man I hate him.

When I walk in the room there I see tweek,craig,clyde,fatty,butter's,token,jimmy,timmy ,kenny and stan.

I walked in and put my bag on the floor. I sat down next to stan and he looked at me and smiled.

''hey buddy glad you could make it'' I nodded and smiled back we turned as that stupid lyle began to talk.

''hey you guy's who want's to play truth or dare'' he suggested we all nodded and begin to play

okay I need some dares I am so sorry this is really long but I wanted to put some funny in it so sorry I have to figure out what will happen next please send some truth or dares for the story but no nasty this is not that kind of story just good clean fun. Thanks leave the dares in the review r/r thanks


	5. oh that's why

Sorry it took so long but I took a break because I was not sure if I would finish. Anyway I didced not to do the dare thing

I don't own southpark.

Kyle's pov

as we were about to began to play truth or dare we heard a man's voice.

''I am home.'' it said. I figured it was his dad because he got up and ran out of the room. we all looked at each other before walking down the stairs.

When we got down the stairs he was hugging his dad who was in a military outfit. Stan walked to lyle's dad as we all stood at the bottom of the stairs.

''uncle timmy'' stan said smiling. Lyle's dad looked at stan and hugged him. they hugged for a while. Then lyle and his mom hugged them it was wired I looked over at butters he was crying. I was so confused. they finally stopped hugging and looked at us dried tears in there eye's.

''what is going on here?'' cartman asked confused

''you guy's this is my uncle timmy. we thought he died in the army.'' stan said happy as he heald one of his uncles hand' held the other

''hold on does that mean lyle is your cousin?'' I asked confused

''yes I am.'' lyle said with that horrible disgusting smile on his face.

Stan pov

''what I don't remember uncle timmy having a son. also I don't remember having a family member named lyle.'' I said puzzled. Why didn't he tell me he had a son? And how would he keep him from me for so long

''well actually you probably don't because lyle's and you only talked when you were little. Then me and my family moved. then I went to war.''

-flashback-

I walked out of preschool class room and to the lunch table there sat my cousin lyle

''hi lyle'' I said smiling

''hi stan'' lyle said smiling and handing me a cookie as I sat at the lunch table

''hey stan did you hear about the new kid?'' he asked eating a cookie

''yeah his name is stupid kyle it's so so kyleish.''i said as we laughed. then a kid came up to us. he had green eye's a green hat and he was short. (he looked like kyle now but I did not think I should describe him since he did not really change much)

''hi I am kyle. Can I seat here?'' I moved over a little so he could seat there. He looked like a okay kid a little too happy but okay I can work with him

''hi I am stan and this is lyle.'' I said as I shake his hand. kyle smiled and lyle smiled and waved. Then we talked until the bell run we got up and went outside to go wait for our mommy and daddy's(where they go to school after lunch you go home sorry. I did not want a long flash back but I had already started and did not want to make a whole day about it.)

lyle's dad cam up to us. ''lyle I have some bad news for you.'' he said sadly.

''What is it daddy?'' lyle asked as me and kyle looked at them.

''we have to move.'' his dad said

''why?'' lyle asked his uncle timmy as he began to cry

''we just have to I am so sorry lyle?'' lyle said then they got in the car you could still here lyle start to cry.

''I will miss you stan don't forget me'' he said as he drove off

''bye lyle I will miss you'' I said as they drove off

-flashback ends-

''oh yeah'' I said happy to have lyle back.

''hey everyone how about we play on my xbox.'' uncle Timmy said as he smiled. We all ran back I played uncle timmy kyle and lyle went to the kitchen to get drink's

kyle's pov

me and lyle walked in the kitchen

''okay kyle do you get it now?'' he asked grinning evil that demon

''get what that you are jealous that Stan and me are friends.'' I am said smiling knowing I am right.

''noo you fool I am not jelouse I will steal stan from you like you stole him from me!'' he yelled at me

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT'' I yelled back angry what was he talking about

''I AM TALKING ABOUT THE TIME HE INVITED YOU TO HIS BIRTHDAY WHEN ALL OF YOU GUYS WENT TO THE CRUISE HE DID NOT EVEN INVITE ME BECAUSE HE HAD ALL FAMILY AND ONLY HAD 1 TICKET LEFT AND GAVE IT TO YOU EVEN THOUGH I AM SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND!'' he yelled angry.

I began to think. Now I remember it was his 10th told me he only had 1 ticket left and he wanted give it to me his best friend.

''oh yeah but he still likes you.'' I said he looked at me and frowned .

''not like he likes you'' the said and with that he walked back to the living room.

well at least now I know why he is angry but how will he get stan to stop being my well I won't let him take him from me he will always be my stan my friend mine no one can take him from me.

The end

well I hope you liked this I am sick right now I got a cold and my thorat hurt's but I tried hope you enjoy you for reading


	6. part 1 of the plan

Still don't own south park. I am not sure if I have to say that every chapter but I might so just to be safe. anyway I just had to write what happened sorry it took so long I had to try to make it very complex

anyhow r&r.

The next morning

(kyle's pov)

I woke up the next morning on the the couch at lyles house. i sat up and pulled my phone out of my pocket to see what time it was. it was 11:00am.

''wow it's that late all ready'' I whispered to myself I usually get up really early like 6:00am so this is relly late for me. I looked around to see none there just me.

''where is everybody'' I slowly say to myself.

Just then i heard my phone begin to ring. I look down to check the number and saw it was stan because there was this cute picture of him. when ever he called. I smiled softly and blushed not noticing my phone was still ringing. I snapped out lustful moment to answer it.

''hello'' I said in a sleepy voice since I had just woke up.

''hey kyle you up yet.'' he asked happily. In the back round I could hear giggling. where was he? Why did he leave me?

''yeah where did you go.'' I said wondering why he left me.

''oh I just went to McDonald's to get breakfast. I would have woke you up but I wanted you to sleep and besides I already know what you like.'' he said I blushed so red I could fell it. i could not believe he knew what I wanted or how he wanted me to sleep. I guess he does care.

''oh okay what did you get me?'' I asked happy that he could not see how red I was.

''I got you a hot cakes and sausage with a hash brown and some orange juice.'' he said happily. I blushed even harder if that was even physically possible. that was exactly what I would want.

''oh okay well I will pay you back.'' I said with confidence know he paid a lot and I want him to know I care about him too.

''no don't all I want you to do is to go back to sleep and I will bring you the food when I get there after I heat it up.'' he said in a smooth voice. i blushed so hard it hurt.

''oh okay well umm you sure because I have no problem paying you back.''i offered again as flattered as I was I did not want to seem like I mooched off of him.

''no no kyle I can afford to feed you just go back to bed.''he said softly and lovingly.i giggle hopping he did not hear me.

''okay stan but when are you coming back.'' I asked I wanted to see him and wanted to do it now.

''we are on our way back now and we should be here soon.'' he said giggling

''okay bye stan'' I said trying to get his attention

''bye kyle'' I heard him say before he hung up.

After stan hung up I sat up and walked up the stares and looked in the mirror. Above the sink.

''oh god I look horrid'' I said out loud looking at my messy hair tried looking eye's and wrinkled clothes.

I turned on the sink and rinsed my face by splashing water in my face. i grabbed a comb on the side of their sink and brushed my nappy fro. I failed badly. i looked in mirror once more before walking back down the stairs. when I got down the stairs I heard the door begin to open so I jumped back on the couch pretending I was sleep so that stan would not be mad I disobeyed him.

''stan I can't believe you did that'' I hard kenny say in between giggles.

''I know I am awesome.'' stan said cocky as always.

''hey look he is still sleeping.'' I heard clyde say. I cracked my eye just a little and saw him get close just as he was about to touch me I saw stan come and pop him.

''oww dude'' he said angry but not really angry friendly angry.

''don't touch him let him sleep. i will get him up when he is ready.'' h said in a serous face. I blushed knowing he cared I bried my face in the couch so they could not see.

''how you going to know when he is ready.'' he asked giggled

''haha because I do.'' stan said sternly. I love him so much

''liar''i heard cldye say angry.

''thanks lyle me and butter's are going to the park I promised to take him on a picnic.'i heard cartman say and butter's giggled.

''yeah me and tweeks better go too he has to go to therapy'' craig said

''w-w-why did you tell them this is too much pressure'' tweek screamed

''umm me and clyde and token are going to go get some girls we have been dating and going on a triple date soon so bye'' kenny said

''you guy's are not dating any body'' I heard stan say laughter

''shut up stan'' I heard them say in unison

''yeah leave us alone not all of us have a kyle'' kenny said I gigged a little but nobody heard it.

''stop hating kenny''stan said still laughing I could hear lyle laughing too. followed by the door closing.

What did he mean by not everybody can have a kyle?why did stan say he was hating? does he like me?

''okay now that everybody is gone what where is jimmy and timmy?'' stan said worried I was kind of wondering now I hadn't seen them since we got here.

''oh they left late last night they said they wanted to be alone.'' lyle said .

''oh well I better go heat up kyle's food so he can eat'' stan said happy I heard him walk into the kitchen.

''okay kyle you can drop the act I know you are up.''lyle said I sat up and looked at him he frowned then smiled like the Grinch.

''kyle hope enjoy the pancakes '' he said followed by a evil laugh

''lyle WHAT DID YOU DO?'' I yelled at him so angr

''nothing it's not what I did it's what I am going to do.'' he said smiling like the devil

''I will kill you'' I said angrier then ever

''not before I kill you''he say's and he ran in the kitchen.

I follow behind when I get int the kitchen stan is not there I look to see the backdoor open. I see stan walked out.

''where did he go?'' I ask lyle turned and looked at me and smirked.

''he went to the store to get syrup for you spoiled.''he said angry

I heard a crack like someone stepped on a tweak.

''oh there he is now better fix your food.'' he say's i turn to see him take out a tiny squeeze bottle and put something in my pancakes.

Before I got a chance to say anything I ran into the living room and sat and waited. i did not want stan to see me yell at his cousin even if he was evil I know he loved.

''hey kyle you up'' I hear a cheerful voice say in a lovely tone. i turn to see it was stan and lyle was behind him

''yeah I am up''i said as I sat up on the couch.

''oh okay well here is your food.'' he says as he hands the food to me.

i look at the food unsure if I should it. I don't want stan to be angry but I don't want to die either. i take a fork and knife and begin to cut a piece of pancake to start to eat as I sat on the couch. I look to see lyle smirking. I was so afraid I put down the fork and looked at stan.

''umm stan you know what I am not really hungry. I said looking at stan hopping he would not get mad. he frowns anyway.

''what do you mean I just bought you all this food and your not going to eat it.'' he said angry. stan can be really demanding.

''no I will eat it just not now'' I said he looks socked at me and disappointed all at the same time. i tried to hold in tears.

''well if you won't eat I will.'' he said picking up the fork. i think about what lyle said and knock it out of his hand.

''KYLE WHY DID YOU DO THAT!'' he yells at me. i try to think of a excuse

''because it it is full of fat and it will give you diabetes and high blood pressure and obesity'' I say I was right but still stan looks unamused.

''KYLE NOW LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE AND BESIDES I HAD TO PAY FOR THAT IT WASEN'T FREE''he yells again

''well um I will clean it up and pay you back''stan frowns even more at the statement

''no kyle that's not the point the point is it was rude and I tried to do something nice fr you but you just trow it to the side'' he says still angry I look at lyle and he smirks

''well umm well I-I-i I am sorry'' I say sad.i did not mean to make stan mad

''now say you are sorry to lyle'' he says. I look at lyle my anger gets the best of me

''LYLE PUT STFF IN THE FOOD.'' I blurted out stan and lyle both look at me shocked

''I DID NOT'' lyle yelled trying to convince stan I was lying.

''YOU DID SO I SAW YOU YOU TOOK A SQUEZZ BOTTLE AND PT SOME STUFF ON MY PANCAKES.''i said angry stan looked at lyle as he laughed. Why was he laughing?

''oh you mean this.'' he said as he pulled put the squeeze

''see stan he admitted it.'' I said felling so right about myself. just then stan looked at me and shock his head.

''kyle this is full of sugar I put it on your pancakes so that they would taste real good because I wanted you to like them and have a good breakfast. he said laughing I knew he was lying though.

''okay if it is full of ''sugar'' then eat some''i said happy. I knew he would not stan looked at me and then looked at lyle.

''okay'' lyle said as he tiled his head back and squeezed some of the sugar in his mouth.

''see'' he said smiling sat looked at me angry I just looked at the ground ashamed.

''b-b-but I-i-i'' I started to say but stopped because I had no word's

''kyle I think you better go.'' he said looking at me. i was shocked but I did not utter a word instead I grabbed my stuff and left.

As I walked home I cried. i was so hurt that stan had done that to me. At the same time I was confused and worried what if lyle really could steal stan from me? what if he was going to be stan new kyle.

I just walked home and ran up the stairs and cried. I love stan and I always will no one will steal him from me no one.

The end

sorry it took so long. I finally got over my cold so I figured. I should make another chapter i hope you enjoy r&r thanks


	7. part 2 of the plan

Still don't own southpark but I would that. anyway sorry I take a long time it's just I did not know what time line to put this in but you know what I decide I wanted to put it right after kyle left in stan's pov so anyhow r&r

(stan's pov after kyle left)

I watched the door slam shut. i felt so bad for kicking him out like that but I mean why would he do that. i know I sound horrible in my head but why. I just don't get it. Why would he do that? I mean I just don't get it. was he jealous or something? He knows he is my best friend right? Oh well I better start picking up the food.

I lean down to start to pick up the pancakes and other food product's. lyle is already picking some of it up. i look over to see him standing up and staring at me smirking.

''what?'' he stares at me as I ask him then he giggles. what's so funny? He just keeps laughing.

''WHAT?'' I say yelling this time. what is so funny? He finally stops and looks at me still smirking.

''stan why are you even still friends with him?'' he say's as he stop's smirking. Why would he ask that what I have always been friends with kyle. he is like my little doggie you know your pet and stuff and he is so cute wait that did not sound right but he is he is super cute.

''what do you mean?'' I ask he stares at me angry now. what is he jealous or something.

''I mean he treat's you so bad he only is with you when he want's something but when you need him he is gone.'' he say's looking slightly less angry he folds his arms and look's at m I glance angry I don't know why this is making me so angry but it is.

''don't say that he is always there for me.'' I point out getting in his face he backs down a little but then he glances at me and stress and frown's also shacking his head.

''okay how about the time when you turned 15 last year and kyle did not even show up to your party and you found out he went to cartman's instead.'' he pointed out. he was right he did do that but he said cartman was really sick and his mom maid him go over there.

''but his mom said that he had to go because cartman was sick.'' I said staring at him intensely. I know I was right and he had nothing to come back on.

''yeah but she did not make him stay he wanted to stay .'' he said convincingly. Oh my god he was right I never even wondered why kyle did not just come to my party after he went to cartman.''

''okay okay so he did something bad one time. that's not too bad.'' I said he just shook his head at me.

''stan that is not the only time stan.'' he said. I looked down knowing he was right but he could not have done too many bad things I mean I needed more evidence.

''okay how about the time he bailed on you when you thought every thing sounded horrible and like poo and the time he left you when you got the flu to hang out with kenny and the time''

''STOP.'' I yelled looking at him. What was he talking about?

''what do you mean he left me for kenny when I got the flu he told me he had to go somewhere with his parent's for the week.'' I said looking confused. Was he lying to me?

''no he didn't he went somewhere with kenny stan. Here take a look.'' he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out pictures of kenny and kyle at cartman's party. The only thing cartman is good for parties. I could not believe it.

''how do I know this is the day I got sick?'' I asked trying to convince myself that lyle was just jumping to conclusions

''umm maybe because of two reason's. One cartman only had one party everyone bragged about the only one where people went and as you can see from this picture there are many people. Number two why would kyle go somewhere with his parents for the week. The whole week he did not miss school here look at all of the attendance record's for that week.'' he took out his pocket a attendance record and he was right kyle never missed school.

''but but kyle kyle is is my my.'' I began to shuddered I could not believe this my best friend bailed on me over and over I just I don't want to believe it. Sadly it was true and I had to face the facts even I did not want to oh god why me? Why me

''stan I am here for you. I would never bail on you remember before kyle we could be just like that. Come on buddy we are blood blood is thicker then water but you got to let this fake friend go.'' he saidi started to cry my heart was broken I was broken and I was tron and physically and emotionally. I did not know what to do.

''I guess I will talk to kyle tomorrow and see what he has to say.'' I say looking at trhe ground as tear's drop from my eye's

''okay stan I hope you listen to me.'' he say's I glance over at the clock it was 4:30 pm I guesse that was a preety long talk.

''I better get home bye lyle.'' I say sadly I grab my coat and begin to open the door when a hand grabs my shoulder

''want me to drive you home. It's raining I got my incense last year so I can drive you.'' he asked I wiggle my arm out of his hand and shake my head and walk out. i think a long walk would do me good

the whole time I walk home I ponder the worst question's. Why would he leave me? Has he done this a lot and I just neglect it because I don't want to know ? Am I Kyle's fool ? Befor I know it a I am hoem.

''what's up nerd'' my sister say's as I walk in I just ignore her and walk up the stair's to my room and lay down.

Ring ring, I look down to see my phone ringing I hate my phone. I look at the phone can see a picture of kyle I guess he was calling me. i mentally debate if I want to answer it until I finally decide not to. I mean how could I talk to him right now I would make him cry so hard right now and as angry and hurt as I am I just can't I love him to much. Even in this angry attitude I fill right now I just can't hear him cry I have it when he cry's it breaks my heart. I mean I spent my whole life ever since I was 5 in love with him. I for some reason always thought he loved cart due to there love hat thing they had going on until cartman started dating butter's then I thought he loved kenny but then we fount out kenny was straight now I think he just doesn't like me. Oh well I better go to sleep now I think I have a big day of drama ahead of me when I ask kyle tomorrow.

THE END

I hope you enjoy and for those who think I am a crazy style shipper I am. I love love love it. I hate pretty much every pairing that goes agents it but stanman. I like that pairing. anyhow excuse errors and r&r's i space so much but i hate when it is too close.


	8. the confrontation

Still no owning of southpark. Sorry I am getting tired of saying that anyway,i wanted to say that sorry that I used moments that did not really happen in the show because I don't really watch southpark too much anymore anyway r&r enjoy.

(Stan's pov)

''WAKE UP STAN'' I woke to hear a loud voice of course after about 1 second I knew it was my super annoying loud mom.

''what?'' I screamed it was too early for her and her loudness. She was already getting on my nerves and I already had to deal with talking to kyle.

''Time to go to school.'' she said much calmer but still loud.

''okay be down in a sec.'' I said as I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Man I look horrid I got in the shower. i was already dreading school.

When I got out I looked at my mirror in my room and brushed my hair I put on a pair of black pants and a blue bottom down shirt. I walked down the stairs to see my mom and sister eating. my dad however was dancing in the kitchen with no music.

''Hey stan why so gloomy.'' my dad asked still dancing. I guess I did not hide emotion's well.

''''umm no reason just something. I have to deal with at school.'' I said sitting. I did not want my family to know. I mean this is not a family situation.

''stan tell me I am your dad I love you you can tell me anything'' my dad said still dancing .i did not know how to tell him but I guess I better make something up.

''umm-''

''leave the boy alone randy. he does not want to talk about it.'' my mom interrupted before I could say anything. We all looked at her my dad even stopped dancing.

''oh excuse me for trying to be a good dad and communicate with my son unlike his mother who doesn't care.'' my dad responded walking over to my mom. They begin to argue but me and shelly had to go and were used to this so we grabbed our school bags and lunches and left.

Once we were outside my sister begin to walk to her school. we don't really talk to much but whatever all I was worried about was what kyle was going to say. I walked to school trying to keep my head clean of negative thought when I saw lyle walking across the street. I watched him cross to walk to me.

'hey stan you okay.'' he asked concerned. I guess my gloomy sad face gave him a little scare.

''yeah,yeah just tired.'' I said walking a little ahead of him. To be honest I did not want to talk to him. He was the person who told me all this stuff I rather have just not known. I felt a hand pull me back by my shoulder.

''I know what is wrong with you stan.'' he said frowning and looking upset. What was his problem

''I got to go'' I said pulling out of his grip.

I looked up and I saw the school and everyone said hi I ignored them and walked in. when I got in I saw kyle getting his books out of looker. He looked at me and looked down and walked away. How dare he did he just ignore me when he was wrong oh well I will talk to him in lunch.

(kyles pov)

I looked at stan as I walked away and he too out his books. He was my everything but I know when I left Lyle's house he told him something. He is my love and mine only. At first I tried to be nice but now I was angry. And I was going to find out what he told stan something I walked to the bathroom where I knew he would be.

''hey lyle tell me what you told stan.'' I said sternly walking into the bathroom he smiled and giggled and walked to me.

''I did not tell stan anything.'' he said giggling. I know he was a liar and I also know stan believes everything he say's.

''you better be telling the truth or I will be back.'' I said walking out angry. He better not be lying or I will kill him oh well better get to class at least me and stan don't have classes together today because that would be awkward.

*time skip lunch (stan's pov)

I walk to lunch I see the group you know cartman butter's kenny,clyde and such setting at 1 table and kyle sitting alone in the back. I felt so bad for my little jew but I had to see what he had to say. As much as I love him I did not want to play his fool.

I walked to him at his table and sat soon lyle walked over and we began to talk to him

''Hey kyle remember when I got the flu and you had to go with your parents?'' I asked him.

''yeah I remember.'' he said looking up from his food.

''well where did you go?'' I asked. He looked at me shocked.

''ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?'' he yelled at me. I looked at him as he started at me in rage. Everyone looked at us

''NO BUT THESE PICTURES ARE.'' I replied angry as lyle handed me the pictures and everyone gasped.

''STAN I CAN'T BELIVIE YOU THINK I JUST LEFT YOU WHEN YOU GOT SICK I I-''was all he said before running off. I looked at everybody.

''WHAT WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT GO AWAY.'' I yelled everyone sat down some wispered some where just shocked some where angry but I did not care.

''lyle how could he just run off.'' I asked busting out in tears. lyle sat down next to me and held me.

''it's okay you don't need him. Me and you can be best friends just me and you okay.'' he said smiling I could be\berly see him thought my red and teary eye's I nodded.

''let's get to class okay.'' he say's grabbing my hand and walking with me.

Maybe I can make it without kyle. Maybe I don't need him. Maybe I can survive without him. I mean it is not likely but it is not impossible. But no matter what I will still love him even if he doesn't care about me.

Then end of this chapter

hope you enjoyed .i can't believe what just happened I went to press copy and pressed cut instead so I had to rewrite it. Anyhow r&r thanks for reading.


	9. the pain in love

Okay here is another chapter of the story enjoy r&r

kyle pov

I ran out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. my heart is breaking. how could stan even think I would leave him. well I did but for a good reason. i did because-

''kyle I know your in here.'' a familiar voice interrupted my thought. I turned to see lyle smirking at me. i looked down and wiped up my dried tiers while trying to stop crying.

''what do you want lyle.'' I asked angrily and looked up at him frowning. What would he want now. he took stan my everything.

''kyle what did you expect. you know stan never liked you. since he first saw you he always hated you he just needed a friend.'' he said to me in a hurtful voice. He is a liar. stan always liked me right?

''what are you talking about lyle.'' I asked he looked at me smirking he chuckled a little before he walked to me and looked at my face.

''when stan first saw you he laughed at you. he thought you were an ugly little boy and wanted nothing to do with you. when you came to his house the first time he cried because he didn't want you to come. he thought people would think you were friends. No one wanted to be friends with the ugly little ginger jew. haha kyle he don't like you. He just needed someone when I left but I am back now and you will be just what you were before I left that ugly little ginger jew that no one likes.'' he whispered in my ear. He had to be lying. he just had to be right . This is just too much for me. By now I am full out crying. My heart was broken I was in pieces.

''YOUR LYING!'' I yelled. I broke down on my knees and covered my eye's trying to hide my tears.

''okay believe what you want but if stan really was your super best friend he would never have believed me. even if he did he want your side of the story. he didn't care what your side was because he trust's me more and loves me more.'' he said walking to the door I look at him and in all the agony I was in. I had to understand him more.

''you know why I was there why didn't you tell him the truth.'' I asked he turned back to me and laughed. he makes me sick.

''kyle, stan didn't even ask why your were there nor did he care because he does not care about you.'' he said while laughing at me.

''your hurting him too.'' I said he looked at me angry he walked to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up and pushed me up against the wall.

''not for long. If he doesn't see you he will forget all about you.'' he say's he trows a punch I close my eye's ready for a hit but instead I open my eye's to see he only hit the wall. his hand went inside the wall. At that moment I was hurt and scared.

''next time I won't miss.'' he say's and let me go. I fell to the floor. He walked to the door. he grabs the handle to open it.

'' you mean the way he forgot you.'' I said angry and hurt. He turns looked at me on my knees on the floor. He gives me a confused look.

''what?'' he say's with a voice of range and confusion.

''you said he would forget me if he didn't see me for a long time. Do you mean like how he forgot you?'' I said trying to stand but failing .I felt someone kick me in the belly. It hurt so much grabbed my stomach and trow up. I looked to see lyle crying and angry. He looked at me. then he glanced at the floor. Before leaning down to me and whispering in my ear.

''stan did not forget me. he just he has a good way of hiding feeling's but you better shut up or you will be hiding bruises Understand.'' he whispers in my voice intimidatingly but I can hear the hurt in his voice. He stands up and spits in my face and leaves.

I don't know how to feel.( DING DING) oh there's the bell but I better wait I don't want anyone to see me right now. I sat there with pain in my heart and my stomach. I sat there for about a hour crying trying to wait until everyone went home. I thought i know stan but the stan I know would have asked question's not jumped to conclusion's. I hate to say it but lyle might be right but I don't know. well I waited long enough I better get home

The end of this chapter

hey I know this is kinda sad and if you are reading this you probably hate stan right now because I know I do but stick around and see how it all play's out. r&r thanks. I think I might change the name but I am not sure.


	10. stomach pain runs sour

I had to rewrite this so many times I can't count it anyhow I hop you enjoy r&r

(kyle's pov)

(Beep Beep) I heard a horrible noise as I woke. I looked over to see it was my alarm clock again. I guess I forgot to turn off the alarm since it was Saturday but I fell asleep after I got home. I was lucky enough to slide past my parents without them noticing. I just hope i can keep that luck today. I better get ready. I went in the bathroom and got in the shower and then back to my room and put on my pant's. i looked at my scar it pretty big if my mom saw it she would freak out. ***Knock** knock*

''kyle are you up ye-'' my mom walked in and saw the scar. I looked at her she looked me with her mouth opened wide. oh my god, I hope she doesn't freak out.

'''KYLE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU.'' she screamed as she ran to me and looked at my scar. She got on her knees and started me in the eye's and started to cry.

''mom don't cry. i am okay.'' I tell her to maybe keep her calm. She wipes her tears and looks at me she guides m to the bed we sit facing each other I fake a smile but she just get's get's angry

''kyle who did this o you.'' she asked I can tell she is trying to remain calm. i look at her then look away. How can I tell her can I tell her she will freak out if she knows it was lyle but if I don't she will be mad at me this is so hard.

''umm I don't know.'' I lie to her she just shook her head. She knows I am lying.

''is it stan.'' she asked me I look at her my mouth hanging open.

''no mom why would you think that.'' she looks at me and shacked her head. Could she really think stan would hit me like that. i put on my shirt trying to hide it even though already know that she saw it.

''don't lie to me boy. You can tell me if stan is hitting you.'' she says putting her hand on mine. Now I am angry.

''MOM IT'S NOT STAN.'' I yell at her standing up she stands up and faces me.

''THEN WHO IS IT?'' she yells back. By now I am crying it hurt so much to lie to my mom.

''I CAN'T I CAN'T TEL YOU.'' I try to explain. Maybe she will leave me alone.

''THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS STAN KYLE IT IS HIM HE IS THE ONE HITT-''

''NO MOM IT'S THAT LYLE KID'' I interrupter her and cry as sit on my bed. She sat next to me and put he hand on my shoulder. I cried I could not stop crying.

''did you tell stan baby.'' she said I look at her with tears streaming down my face I shook my head.

''he won't believe me so I didn't he'll only get mad.'' I try to explain to her. She put her head on mine.

''kyle if he doesn't believe you after seeing that. you need to let him go you have plenty of friends I am your friend.'' she say's I look at my window before I one tear streams out of my eye's I have never experience such pain.

''it's not that easy.'' I whisper as I stare out my window. My voice was so quiet yet my mom heard me.

''kyle is there something your not telling me.'' she said. I turned to her and looked at her I turned back to the window.

''you love him don't you?'' she said quietly. her words hit hard I looked at the floor I couldn't speak. I just nodded and looked up at her. She grabbed and hugged me. She smiled at me as we pulled away.

''it's okay kyle come on let's go downstairs I will make you some pancakes.'' my mom said she grabbed my hand and we walked down the stair's is we walked down the stairs I looked over and saw I picture of me and stan when we were 5 and my mom took us to the beach I glanced at it before we got down the stair's when we got down I went and sat in the kitchen and watched my mom make me pancakes. ***knock knock*** it was the door my mom walked and answered.

''hi miss broflovski'' I heard stan's voice I instantly looked at the door. Saw him smile my mom looked at me with a annoyed look on her face. She looked back at stan.

''hello stan what can I do for you.'' she said in a rude tone. I could see it in my mind her saying something crazy.

''I just came to give you kyle's book he left it my house.''

''how do I know it's his.'' oh my god no. no she wont do this to me. she loves me.

''what do you mean.'' he asked her I could hear his confusion. oh god she is about to embarrass me.

''I mean why should I believe you.'' I just sit here shaking my head. Please kill me now.

'' because why would I lie.''

''oh well you most likely won't but THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM ACCUSING KYLE OF LYING.'' oh no she was I got up and ran to her.

''mom stop.'' I scream she stops and looks at she turns me around and lifts up my shirt so stan can see te scar. I push her hand away and pull down my shirt.

''what happened.'' stan asked as he looked at me shocked.

''like you don't know.'' my mom replied angry. She walked back inside me and stan watched her sit at the table.

''kyle are you okay who did this.'' he said drawing my attention to him. I turn to him he looked concerned I can't ell him.

''umm nobody I fell.'' I said he raised a eyebrow

''on your stomach.'' he say's I look at him with a super fake smile. I look down and breath I better tell him

''lyle did it.'' I say he looks at me shocked and hurt I can't even imagine what he is thinking.

''why would he do this to you kyle?'' he asked me he too his hands and cupped my face. I smile I know I am blushing.

''because stan he want's you to himself.'' I say stan looked at me and takes his hands from my face. I hope he is not mad.

''oh kyle let's go talk to him.'' he say's grabbing my hand and trying to pull me to walk with him. I don't move though he looks at me confused.

''stan I don't want to see him today.'' I say he nods and hugs me.

''I am so sorry he hit you.'' he say's I nod and pull him close and hug him again

''you believes me right.'' I say he looks at me and pulls away.

''well yeah.'' he says smiling. I wanted to see how much he believes me.

''well then why do we have to talk to him.'' I said a little angry but anger. he looks at me shocked. I don't know if he believes me but now I guess I will know.

''well I have to get his side of the story.'' he say's how could he need his side of the story he kicked me.

''WHY DO YOU NEED HIS SIDE THERE ARE NO SIDES I TOLD YOU HE HIT ME!''i say angey he sighs. How could he not believe me.

''I just need to he say's'' calmly why does he need his side.

''goodbye stan.'' I say closing the door I here him sigh and walk away. I am so hurt I start to cry my mom comes from the kitchen and pulls me up as I cry to her.

''kyle it's okay it's okay.'' she say's patting me on the back and bring me to the kitchen. It had a plate of food in front of me pancakes bacon and sausage it looked so good but I was to hurt to eat.

''mom I am not hungry I just want to go back to sleep.'' I said holding back tear's. She looked me and nodded I ran up the stair's

when I got to my room I started to cry I am so hurt so hurt. I don't even know what to do I guess I better try to stop loving him but I can't how could I I love him oh well. I crawled into bed and closed my eye's and tried to sleep

(RING RING) I heard my phone I looked over and saw a number I never saw before I answered it.

''hello.'' I said I could hear breathing I was getting annoyed when I heard nothing.

''hello kyle.'' finally a voice after about 5 minutes I could not make out who it was but it sounded like someone I knew but who.

''who's this?'' I say maybe they will tell me.

''how is are you and stan doing.'' the voice said then I knew whi it was it was lyle.

''what lyle what do you want'' I say angry as I am why would he call me.

''nothing just called to see how your tummy felt.''he gluts. I clinch my fist. And look away

I hung up and lied down crying I am so hurt. But I better get it together but I am tried I think I will go to sleep get stan off my mind good night pain.

The end

I hope you enjoy this chapter and r&r thanks.


	11. getting nowhere and talking to a friend

Still don't own south park r&r and enjoy.

Stan pov

I was walking from Kyle's to Lyle's house. Maybe if I talk to him he will tell me what's going on. I mean I don't want to believe kyle but I don't want to think he is a liar and I want to get along with both of them. I love Lyle he is my favorite cousin. I mean we have been s close when we were little and he's my blood but then again kyle has been my buddy and secret crush since like forever. I am so confused

Oh look it is Lyle's house here goes nothing.

***knock knock***

''hey Stan what's up.'' Lyle says as he answer the door I shrug. To tell the truth I don't really know

''I don't really I know but I think you do.'' I say to him he looks at me puzzled and confused. I am not really sure if I am mad at him or not.

''huh.'' he say's as he looks at me in my eye's I look down he shacks his head.

''Lyle I need to talk to you.'' I said he opened the door really wide and stepped aside so I could walk in I walked to his room and he followed after we walked in I sat on his bed and he closed the door.

''Stan what is this all about?'' he asked I looked down and back at him and sighed what do I say I guess I better just talk.

''Lyle kyle said you hit him is that true.'' I said he stood up and looked at me shocked he cliched his fist and walked to his window.

''you don't believe him do you?'' he asked me trying to remain calm. I don't really know how to answer that question I am not really sure if I do.

''I don't know should I?'' I ask he turns to me angry biting his lip.

''why would I hit him he's your best friend.'' he asked I looked at him then away shrug as f I didn't know but me and him both knew why he would do it.

''Maybe because I pay kyle more attention.'' he looks at me once again before looking out his window he walks to me fist clinched face scrunchie up upset and angry.

''I CAN'T BELIVIE YOU WOULD EVEN!'' HOW COULD YOU BELIVIE HIM!? WE ARE BLOOD STAN BLOOD IS THICKER THEN WATER AND MOST CERTAINLY THICKER THEN THIS FAKE FRIENDSHIP YOU HAVE WITH HIM! STAN I TOUGHT WE WERE BETTER THEN THIS!'' I get off his bed and walk to him.

''why you be so defensive?'' I asked he walked back to his window.

''Because your my only friend around here. I would never do anything to hurt you.'' he say's as I begin to here him weeping he turns to me tears running down his face sniffling I fill bad for him maybe kyle was lying. I mean this is a very convincing cry. Oh god what did I do?

Grabs and hug him he hugs back.

''You believe me right cuz?'' he asked I think I do believe him but kyle had a scare.

''umm yeah Lyle I got to go.'' I say as I let him go and race to get out his house when I get out side I start walking

Oh god I think I messed up. but it just doesn't make sense. Why would Lyle hurt kyle? I mean it just doesn't seem like something he would do. Then again why would kyle-

''Hey Stan'' I hear a voice interrupt my thought. I look over across the street. There's Kenny maybe he can help me.

''Hey Kenny. Whats up?'' I say as he walks towards me. I stop and wait for him to cross the street.

''Hey Stan you look worried. Is something wrong?'' he asked concerned. I was never good at hiding my emotion's well.

''Well it's kyle he he said Lyle hit him and Lyle said he didn't I don't know what to do or who to believe.'' I say Kenny walked in front of me and stop's me from walking and looks me in the eye's.

''really Stan you and kyle have been buddies forever. He never lied to you before why would he lie now?'' he asked that was a good question. But there are reasons why he would lie.

''Maybe he doesn't want me to be friends with Lyle because he is jealous.'' that statement hurt to say. Kenny simply shook hiss head before smacking me in the face.

''oww.'' I say grabbing my cheek.

''Stan stop okay I got to go to basket ball practice but you need to really think hard. who do you believe more? the kid who you didn't even know was your cousin. the kid who you totally forgot about. or the kid who has always been here and always cared about you. who do you think would be more jealous.''

he asked in a statement before walking to the bus stop. I started to walk more as I thought about it he had a point. I did totally forget about Lyle. He was my best friend and then all of a sudden I got a new best friend and how would kyle get that magic scar but why would Lyle cry if he did it why would hurt him so much oh I just don't know I think I will just go home and sleep on it.

I looked up huh I guess I walked home I walked in the door to see my mom sleep on the couch and my dad no whr\ere in sight great piece and quiet. I walked up the stares I was wrong there was my dad looking in my journal. WHAT WHY IS HE IN MY JOURNAL?

''DAD WHY ARE YOU IN MY STUFF.'' I yelled as I grabbed my journal.

''because son I was looking for a screw driver but I found that and started to read it I didn't know you like kyle s much.'' how much of it did he read

''GET OUT!''

';'okay okay bye.'' he said walking out I slam my door and plop on my bed I don't want to be awake anymore I just want to sleep well good night brain maybe we will know what to do tomorrow.

The end

thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy thanks r&r.


End file.
